Makalyusica
|Race1 = Human |Age1 = 88 (X784) |Status1 = Active |Affiliation1 = Province Guild Master League |Magic1 = Fairy Law Fire Magic Ice Magic Light Magic Maximum Defense Seal Requip Giant Wind Magic Dispel Telepathy |Character2 = Porlyusica Grandeeney (Real Name) |Kanji2 = ポーリュシカ |Romaji2 = Pōryushika |Alias2 = The Healing Mage |Gender2 = |Race2 = Human |Age2 = N/A |Status2 = Active |Affiliation2 = |Magic2 = Healing |Image Gallery = Makalyusica/Image Gallery }} Makalyusica (マカポー Makapō) is a past fanon pair between Fairy Tail Guild Master, Makarov Dreyar and Fairy Tail Medicinal Advisor, Porlyusica. About Makarov and Porlyusica Makarov Dreyar Makarov Dreyar (マカロフ・ドレアー Makarofu Doreā) is both the 3rd and 6th Guild Master of the Fairy Tail Guild, as well as one of the Ten Wizard Saints. Makarov is an extremely short, elderly man. He has black eyes and is growing bald with only the outer rims of his head containing white hair. He also has a thick white mustache. He has a black stamp of Fairy Tail that covers his entire chest area. On his first appearance, he was shown dressing in a casual manners which consist of a white shirt with black Fairy Tail stamp in the middle which covered by an orange hoodie. His attire was completed with matching orange shorts and an orange and blue stripes designed jester hat. Later on, following the Phantom Lord assault he was shown with a more formal attire with him wearing a white tunic with Fairy Tail symbol on the left collar and a black pants in which covered by a formal white coat with white fur around the edge and the Ten Wizard Saints' symbol at the back. In Fighting Festival arc he was shown having a less formal attire where he wears a white shirt with a red vest on top of it and a black pants. Instead of his Wizard Saints' robe, he used a more casual high collared cape. Makarov is one of the characters who changes his attire frequently. He once dressed only with a Hawaiian Shirt and black shorts. Although he changed his attire from time to time, he's still frequently shown wearing his Wizard Saints' attire. Makarov is a person who is able to love and believe in people, which is the reason Precht chose him to be his successor and take the position of Guild Master of Fairy Tail. He also dislikes being called a kid by Master Precht for someone his age. Makarov shows extreme dislike for the Magic Council and all the rules they try to impose on guilds, believing that the skills and Magic of his guild members will not be able to grow if he makes them conform to the rules of the Council. He frequently attempts to balance reprimands from the council and the eccentricity of his guild. Despite this, at times he has to grow to his giant form to stop the insane revelling and destruction of the guild, and acts as a parent to the guild members, looking after them and encouraging or inspiring them. This parent attribute is noticeable when he worries over the destruction that the guild members may cause and tells them to try tone it down. This trait is especially obvious when he is disinterested in revenge for the damage caused to the guild by Phantom Lord, but grows enraged and vengeful when he finds three of his "children" have been hurt. However, one can say this love for the guild takes priority over his own family as he has excommunicated both his son and grandson, Ivan Dreyar and Laxus Dreyar, for being a threat to the guild. He appears to hold little qualms over the age, strength or history of a prospective member as seen when he lets Gajeel Redfox and Juvia Lockser join despite them being former members of Phantom Lord. He also has his own eccentric side, wearing an unusual hat or doing insane poses. Another trait is his docile perverted nature, an example being when he hit Natsu Dragneel, Happy and Gray Fullbuster on the head for doing an S-class mission without permission but spanked Lucy Heartfilia, and spanked her again even though it was Natsu he was telling off. He also worries over the excessive damages caused by the guild members particularly Natsu, Gray, and Erza and even more so when they are grouped together. Although, he is shown to be wise and has a calm personality. It has been shown that in his younger years, Makarov was quite an impatient man who did not hesitate to pick a fight with his other guild-mates. A rather implicit traits that could be seen on the Guild's members. Porlyusica Porlyusica (ポーリュシカ Pōryushika) is an elderly woman that lives in a treehouse in the East Forest outside of Magnolia Town. She is also the Edolas counterpart to the Sky Dragon Grandeeney, and, as such, shares the same name as the Sky Dragon: Grandeeney (グランディーネ Gurandīne). She was once an active member of the Fairy Tail Guild but now serves as their Medicinal Advisor. Porlyusica is a slim and tall elderly woman with pink hair, tied in a bun on the back of her head by two large pins with crescent moon-shaped edges, and with two bangs of hair left framing her face. She has reddish eyes, and a beauty mark located below her mouth, on the left side of her face. Her attire consists of a dark green blouse with a tie around the collar, paired with a long matching skirt and simple shoes. Over this, she sports a crimson-colored cape, with a wide collar decorated by massive Dragon horn-like decorations protruding outwards, and edges adorned by white, arch-like motifs. Porlyusica is usually portrayed as a calm, collected and responsible woman. She is withdrawn and reclusive because she doesn't like humans, looking down on them as "a race of simpletons who see fighting as the only way to accomplish things", suggesting a misanthropic nature, despite her being a human herself. This hate of hers leads to Porlyusica often acting in a comedic way, chasing after the humans who remain too long around her with a broom, and getting overly upset when they do something without having received her permission. History Prior to the year X736, Makarov had formed his own team composed of his guild-mates at the time. However, when Makarov was appointed as 3rd Guild Master of Fairy Tail by Precht, the team was presumably disbanded as most of the members had left. Bob and Goldmine forming their own guilds, (Blue Pegasus and Quatro Cerberus), Yajima applying to the Magic Counciland Rob went to travel until he ended up as a slave at the Tower of Heaven, while Porlyusica acted only as Medicinal Advisor of the Guild instead of a full-fledged Mage Makarov's History At age 40, Makarov became the third Guild Master of Fairy Tail in the year X736. In the year X741, Makarov received the title of being a Wizard Saint. Having been the Guild Master of Fairy Tail for 48 years, Makarov held the record of being the longest Guild Master of Fairy Tail. During this time, he oversaw the guild's rise in fame of its Mages and their power. The guild was named 'Fairy Tail' as the eternal mystery behind whether fairies had tails or not, or if they even existed, was like an eternal adventure. Some time during those years, Makarov excommunicated his son, Ivan Dreyar, for unknown reasons, despite the sensitive information he carried about the guild. He mentioned this decision to his grandson Laxus, saying that Ivan was a danger to the guild.An even younger Makarov with his old teamMakarov also held great affection and a strong relationship for his grandson Laxus during the boy's childhood. Somewhere around that time, during a Fantasia Parade, a young Laxus points his index finger in the air in hopes that his grandfather would remember that he was watching him.As a teenager, Laxus started detesting his grandfather because people felt he was only successful due to the fact that he was Makarov's grandson, and then swore that he would one day surpass Makarov and prove himself a man in his own right.Since then, Makarov had regretted his grandson's drastic personality change. He met Jose Porla six years in the past at the regular meeting where they fought, because of Marakov's bragging and Jose's bad-mouthing of Fairy Tail, ending with Makarov brutally defeating Jose.Jose says that it had been six years since they had stood "face-to-face" indicating they may have fought. Makarov has been friends with Porlyusica for a considerable amount of time, as she mentions that he had caused a great deal of trouble, even since the "old days". Makarov also took Erza to Porlyusica when she joined the guild in order to fix her damaged eye; from then on, he viewed Erza as sort of the daughter he never had. Because of this favoritism, Erza became unquestionably loyal to him. Porlyusica's History Porlyusica was born in Edolas, but was somehow sent to Earth Land by accident decades ago. She was helped by Makarov Dreyar and became fascinated with Earth Land, so much so that she denied every chance she had to return to her home world. She became and remained a member of Fairy Tail for a time, forming a team alongside Makarov, Yajima, Goldmine, Bob, and Rob. However, she eventually left the guild and adopted a hermit lifestyle in the forest outside Magnolia. One time, Makarov, who had become the master of Fairy Tail, brought a new member of his guild, Erza Scarlet, to Porlyusica so that she could replace Erza's right eye, which she had lost in the Tower of Heaven, with an artificial one. That time, Porlyusica also learned that Rob was the one who taught Erza about Fairy Tail, and that he had died. Her treatment on Erza was successful for the most part, though she noticed that something was wrong after seeing that Erza could only cry out of her real eye. However, Erza laughed it off, saying she had already shed half of her tears anyway. Sometime during her dwelling in Earth Land, she was contacted by Grandeeney, the Sky Dragon and her counterpart in Earth Land. Having been separated from her foster daughter Wendy Marvell, who was raised to become a Dragon Slayer, Grandeeney gave Porlyusica some Sky Dragon Slayer spells that she was unable to teach Wendy. Porlyusica promised her counterpart to give the instructions to the young Dragon Slayer if she ever met her. Relationship Porlyusica was Makarov's teammate during their time as young Mages of Fairy Tail. Somehow, Porlyusica came from Edolas, where she was known as Grandeeney, to Earth Land. Makarov found her and helped her, which made Porlyusica decides to stay in the new world, indicating that she developed a great friendship with him, as Porlyusica usually hates human beings. She joined Fairy Tail, and formed a team with Makarov, Goldmine, Yajima, Bob and Rob. Porlyusica later moved to a house in a forest, where she lived without the interference of humans. Despite that, she still cares for the Guild, mostly Makarov, that recognizes her abilities and was helped by her several times. In one of these occasions, he was drained of his magical power by Phantom Lord's Aria, and was brought to Porlyusica's House to be treated. Despite his seemingly serious state, Porlyusica still called him a fool, indicating that she was sure that he would recover. This didn't occur during the events of Fighting Festival arc: She came herself to Fairy Tail to cure an ill Makarov, but when she saw how critical his state was, she began to cry and beg Levy McGarden to tell Laxus Dreyar to stop what he was doing. Some time ago, Makarov trusted Porlyusica to cure the eye of a young Erza Scarlet. Before doing it, Porlyusica made Makarov promise to don't use it to approach Erza when she's older, acting like a wife to her husband. This affective relationship between the two has been noticed by several people, prompting them to say that they're a former couple, despite of Porlyusica's negation. Synopsis Phantom Lord Arc Makarov leads an attack against Fairy Tail's rival guild Phantom Lord, but is drained of his Magic power by an attack from Aria, one of Phantom Lord's Element 4, in the process. Fairy Tail members Alzack Connell and Bisca Mulan bring their Master to Porlyusica's house for treatment. Much to their surprise, she scolds and even slaps the unconscious Makarov for foolishly rushing into battle without considering his own physical condition. She notes that the cause of Makarov's injury was the use of Airspace Magic, and that because his Magic power has seemingly dissipated into thin air before anyone could gather it, his recovery will take a long time. By this time, Alzack and Bisca long overstay their welcome, and Porlyusica chases them out of her house in a comical fashion. To her surprise, Makarov recovers much sooner than she expected. With his magic power fully restored, Makarov returns to aid his guild in their battle by fighting Jose Porla, Phantom Lord's Master. Battle of Fairy Tail Arc While the whole Magnolia Town is being held in check by Laxus Dreyar's Thunder Palace spell, Porlyusica appears in Fairy Tail's building, surprising Levy McGarden, who is asked by her where Makarov is. Levy leads her to the injured and unconscious Master, and Porlyusica claims that she is aware of the current situation. After staring at the old man for some time, she demands from Levy to bring Laxus there, much to her surprise. She states that Laxus is playing the fool unaware of his grandfather's critical condition. As Levy, visibly shaken, asks what the healer means, Porlyusica, with tears in her eyes, repeats her request one last time, stating that Makarov doesn't have much time left. References Navigation Category:Makalyusica Category:Couples Category:Fanon Couples Category:Under Construction Category:Needs Help